FFVII TrinityUmbrella Chronicles
by SapphireMateria
Summary: A new virus was found after the Geostigma crisis. Rufus has sent Vincent over to clear the infected areas. But not long after, something happened and Sephiroth was sent there to aid Vincent in his mission. SephVin yaoi warning


Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII. Neither do you. Unless of course, you're SquareEnix then that's a different story.

FFVII Trinity: Umbrella Chronicles

Author: SapphireMateria

Chapter 1

Umbrella VIIdefinition Evil Creepy, murderous, Virus infected abomination of a human being

The sun rose to it's zenith shining down brightly on a deserted area in Midgar. Lately, almost the whole city was infected with a form of virus. He stalked quietly behind a building in an alleyway.

It walked right into where he wanted it to be. The monster currently known as Umbrella VII Roams Midgar. Vincent Valentine a.k.a Shinra's Turk has been assigned to clear the infested City before the next batch arrives in spring. It was not a problem for him to do solo. Frankly, it was actually kind off assuring. Since he would not have to worry about saving Reno when he lands himself in deep shit. Or pairing up Tseng and get lectured day and night because the gunman doesn't follow orders much. Especially from him.

Death Penalty smoking in his hand, out steps Vincent Valentine. His red tattered cloak billowing behind as he walks towards his fallen prey. Vincent edged closer and gave the creature's body a nudge with his leg. _Pronounced dead. _

The black-haired gunman jolted when his phone rang. The phone was put on silent mode and it vibrated vigorously in his pocket. Vincent reached into the cloak and pulled out his mobile phone.

"Hello?"

"Vincent. I presume?"

The gunman frowned knowing that the ruff and happy-go-lucky voice could only belong to one person. _Reno. _"What do you want Reno?" A chocking sound could be heard on the other side. Suddenly, Reno's voice disappeared and another voice and replaced it. 'Vincent Valentine, Tseng here. We have received news that the Umbrella virus has spread again."

Vincent frowned knowing that his workload has just gotten an update. "And?" he continued. "Rufus is sending over one of a member from SOLDIERS. He will arrive soon. Until then, try not to get killed." With that, Tseng slammed the phone just before Vincent could even protest. Another day another problem.

_I don't think I have to worry about saving my temporary partner though… After all, he's from Soldier. Rumour has it that they're injected with Mako everyday to enhance their ability. Well, that's what I heard from Cloud and Zack. I can't be that hard to work with him. I think.._.

Out of nowhere, a dark shadow loomed above him. Thinking that it was an Umbrella infected man, he swirled around and prepared to slice it with his claw. Unfortunately his golden clawed hand was caught midway. He stared into Luminous green cat slit eyes framed by Silver hair which falls like waterfall. Vincent's eyes seemed to widen when the hand holding him suddenly tightens as the unidentified stranger lifts his hand to tilt his head up in order to get a better look at him.

"Is this how you greet people Mr. Valentine?" The voice, dark and velvety sent shivers down his spine, dripping with black sarcasm. Vincent frowned and recognized the distinct appearance of the Soldier attire. "Are you from Soldier?" the ebony-haired gun man asked. "Why should I tell you?" he retorted. Giving a smirk in the process.

Somehow, that smirk annoyed Vincent to no ends. So he simply stared at the Silver-haired man coldly, Ignoring the question retorted back at him. They both had a staring fest but in the end, Sephiroth broke the silence. "Yes, I'm from Soldier. Rank S, General Sephiroth." Vincent's inner self wanted to strangle Rufus but his mind stopped him from flying over to Shinra and storming into Rufus's office. But then again, Rufus never trusted anyone other than Tseng.

Sephiroth let go of Vincent's chin and hand. The gunman immediately stepped back and glared at the swordsman. Sephiroth smirk turned into a smug grin. Vincent rolled his eyes and walked briskly away from the Silver haired soldier. When Vincent disappeared from sight, Sephiroth began walking… slowly.

Vincent turned around and discovered that Sephiroth was far behind barely seen as the thick bushes covered his body obstructing Vincent's view. The gunman frowned, knowing Sephiroth was heavily documented as a man who has no mercy. Constantly letting all his subordinates die instead of saving them. But anyhow, that fact doesn't seem to bother him much because he was dammed near immortal. So why was he so far behind? It definitely wasn't because he's looking out for the gunman.

As Sephiroth edged closer, Vincent's patience got shorter. But the gunman still remained Calm. After all, he has a long line of patience. The wait was unbearable especially evil man- wait. Not _evil_ _man, evil MUTATED piece of meat _was much more of a suitable term for the infected could jump out any second from every direction and turn you into a daylight zombie. Out of options, Vincent moved on. They simply could not afford to dilly dally. Sephiroth strolled behind realising that Vincent was waiting for him. The silver haired general couldn't help but slow down even more to annoy the gunman. Well, he succeeded. Vincent moved on leaving him behind. The silver haired man wasn't complaining after all, the gunman _has _quite a cute butt.

As Sephiroth got nearer and nearer to Vincent, the gunman got more agitated than ever. He was rigid and twitched uncomfortably when he felt hungry eyes on him. And it wasn't the normal "Hey! Look! It's a Vampire walking in midday" or "Oh my Gawd! That's one hell of a body you have there!" or "Are my eyes playing tricks on me? Because I see a man dressed in red holding a gun and he looks like he has an axe to grind." Unable to control his irritation any longer, he turned around and glared at the Swordsman. Sephiroth seemed amused by his reaction and looked rather smug. Throwing in his trade mark smirk along the way.

"What is your problem Sephiroth?" Vincent hissed, irritated even more after seeing the smug look on Sephiroth's face. The man just grinned menacingly and proceeded in front towards their inn, ignoring the question aimed at him. Vincent simply let the question go because it was way better having Sephiroth in front of him rather than behind. Out of the blue, he started noticing tiny little bits about Sephiroth. The way how his hair flow gracefully down those muscular build, how big, strong _and not to mention tall _despite his age. He wondered whether the body underneath was full of scars or perfectly unscratched. That very thought made Vincent surprised.

_Why am I fantasizing about Sephiroth?_ He pondered. A drop of water brought him back to reality. He glanced up and saw that gloomy black clouds have just appeared out of nowhere and it was raining. Sephiroth turned behind giving Vincent a sign that they had better run now or end up drenched. They both sprinted fast, but big heavy drops of rain defeated them, because the Inn was still far away, they both took shelter at the nearest shop. A designer shop called _Madame Le Fay Sakura_.

They proceeded inside the shop waiting for a person to assist them. Sephiroth wasn't as wet as Vincent because he was wearing leather but the gunman somehow… wasn't so lucky. He looked like a drowned sewer rat, but not just a drowned sewer rat, a rather _sexy_ one at that. () His unruly hair plastered the side of his face like a second skin, making him look exotic. Sephiroth stared at Vincent. The gunman looked up and saw Sephiroth staring at him.

For some reason, he felt self conscious. In order to escape those piercing eyes, he turned away landing his eyes on rather tall woman. She was slightly shorter than Vincent with mid-night hair and a tiny black mole below her left eye. Her long eye lashes with black mascara gave her a look that screamed vain. But taking the whole picture in, she was rather beautiful and mysterious at the same time. She smiled, sending this weird aura that made Vincent rather calm. She looked at Vincent from top to down then back at Sephiroth.

"Vould Monsieur like to browse some clothes and change? Sinze you look like I prezume, a drown rat?" She asked with mirth in her eyes. Sephiroth couldn't help but chuckle. Covering his mouth with his hand, he was able to smother the sound but unfortunately, Vincent's sensitive ears picked up the chuckle and he turned to glare at Sephiroth. "Thank you." Vincent replied to the woman with the French accent while glaring at Sephiroth as if he was an offending limb. She guided Vincent into another room.

And the sight that greeted his eyes weren't at all nice. Clothes from all kinds of colour and variety hung from high stands. Golden light sprayed down on it making the whole place grand. Vincent's eye bulged. He didn't know what to choose from. It seems like the woman was observing him because she smiled sweetly at Vincent and asked him whether her opinion was welcomed or not.

Relief washed over Vincent because help has arrived he gratefully accepted her offer. "I know juz the right thing for you." With that, she disappeared behind some clothes and came out with a black attire in hand. Wordlessly, Vincent went in and dressed up, leaving Sephiroth and the woman in the room. She turned and shone the same sickeningly sweet smile of her to Sephiroth. "Vould monsieur like a change in clothes too?" Sephiroth frowned and gave her an equally sickeningly sweet smile but his was dripping with sarcasm. "Well, you haven't introduce yourself yet. Don't you think that's rude?" Sephiroth retorted changing the subject. "Oh, where have my manners gone. I am Morgan Le Fay. Dis iz my sister's shop. I am merely taking care ov it. She iz Zakura Le Fay." She said looking out of the window.

"I see." Sephiroth answered. After his response, an eerie silence dropped in. After a while, Sephiroth wondered what the hell Vincent was doing in the dressing room. It was then Morgan broke the silence. "I know about Umbrella." Sephiroth jolted from his muses and stared at Morgan who was looking at the window she was staring at earlier. Then she began. "Umbrella, a deadly virus akin to Geostigma, Originally, Umbrella was Geostigma. But it mutated as some of the Jenova strain wore off and it took the form of a plant that looks like an Umbrella, hence the name." Sephiroth cut in unable to stop himself. "I know that. It was already documented in the Shinra's database."

Morgan stared at Sephiroth then look away again. "My sister..." As she began again, Vincent abruptly stepped out of the Dressing room. He was walking awkwardly into the room where Sephiroth and Morgan awaited. "This is a little… exposing." But as he finished his sentence, he looked at Sephiroth expecting a grin, smirk or any sarcastic remark but was greeted by an unexpected expression. It was priceless.

A look of dumbstruck was stuck on Sephiroth's features. His mouth was barely hanging from his chin. Morgan look dumbstruck too but she gained her composure rather quickly and breathed out. "Now that'z vat I call a Drop Dead Gorgeous Body. She commented. Vincent was wearing a sleeveless black dress like shirt. His pants were riding low on his bottom. Sephiroth manage to snap his own mouth shut and even blushed. Feeling his face heat, Sephiroth scowled and made a snide remark. "You look like a whore Vincent."

Vincent raised an amused eyebrow and practically reached his hand and pushed his locks behind him then turned to Morgan. "Charge this to his account." And he pointed to Sephiroth who's glaring intensely at him. "No, I will not pay for this." Vincent look coldly at Sephiroth and devised a plan.

The gun-man walked over to Sephiroth and whispered in his ear "Pay for this or I'll spread it on the net that General Sephiroth is Gay." Then he leaned back and gave Sephiroth a satisfied smirk which fuelled the silver-haired General's anger. "Fine. I'll pay. But this doesn't mean I'm gay!!" He said to Morgan without looking at her partly because he doesn't want to see her smirking face and also because he was glaring at Vincent for Blackmailing him.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Vincent walked straight ahead ignoring Sephiroth who's right beside him. None of them spoke to each other because one, Vincent just blackmailed Sephiroth, two, Sephiroth just had a short fantasy about Vincent which he squashed viciously when he realised what he was doing and three, Vincent was too busy keeping an eye out on Monsters.

When the Inn was in view, both of them walked quickly into the protective sphere of the Inn compound. Nowadays, technology was getting better and better these days. The sphere technology was one of them. The sphere, known as Sphera Materia Core Breaker was one of the widest known sealing materia and to top it off, it is also the most expensive one. Therefore not many could afford it.

As they proceeded into the Lobby, a friendly man greeted them. He wore a suit akin to a Turks however, lacking the aura that surrounds one. "Good Evening I'm Jacques. May I help you sirs?" he asked with full enthusiasm in his voice. Sephiroth frowned and looked away letting Vincent do all the talking. The gunman glared at Sephiroth knowing that no matter what he do, Sephiroth wouldn't talk to the man. After all, he's '_I'm Sephiroth, General-Sephiroth. The grand warrior who won the Wutai war. The almighty SEPHIROTH!' _

Turing towards the Jacques, Vincent answered him. "Jacques, I believe we have a reservation under the name Dawns." The golden-browned haired young man's fingers flew over the keyboard and nodded in conformation. Repeating the same statement made by Vincent, Jacques searched for available rooms. "Mr. Valentine and Sephiroth?" "Affirmative." Vincent said to confirm. "You're stay is only for 2 days and two nights." Vincent nodded and added on "We'll be leaving after twilight." Jacques handed Vincent the keys and pointed to the stairs which led to their rooms. "Enjoy you stay!" Was the last words Vincent heard from Jacques as both he and the silver-haired general proceeded to their rooms.

While going up the stairs, Sephiroth followed behind Vincent wondering what's going to happen tomorrow. Reaching the top of the stairs, Vincent turned behind. "Be awake by dawn. We'll move out by then." Sephiroth nodded and reached for his keys from Vincent who held it up in front of Sephiroth's face. "Good night." The black-haired warrior said. But Sephiroth went into his room too fast to actually hear the statement.

It was fine with the ebony-haired gunman. After all, it was only polite to say goodnight even though the person ignores you. The wisdom was taught by Lucrecia, Sephiroth's mother. Just as he was about to enter his room, he heard Sephiroth's door opening and distinctively heard a "Good night" from Sephiroth. He felt the corner of his lips twitched up into a smile but nevertheless, he proceeded into his room.

'Phew' Finally Chapter 1 is done. Actually this one was suppose to be longer but I decided against it. " I could help but put he statement "The almighty SEPHIROTH!" in. " I know it's quite exaggeration especially in Vincent's part but I figured that Sephiroth _has _quite an ego to go with his attitude so my muse was like "what the heck?! Just put it in!" And the shirt Vincent was wearing? I drew it. If you wanna check it out go to www . BlackSapphireFlame . deviantart . com. It's under the title exposed. XD. This is practically the first story that I've come out with without any strong base like Prelude of Sacrifice which is a Sequel to Diabolic by Ookami Kasumi. So basically this is like a totally different rank altogether. I hope you enjoy this story. If there's any mistake, don't hesitate to PM or review. It's your wish. Review if you want. I don't wanna pester anyone anymore. I'm writing this because I just want to and I love writing. (Although I am such a very very very lazy writer. But can't say the same for drawing though… . lol )

Sincerely,

SapphireMateria

The next update is somewhere in January or February. Sorry bout the long wait… "" School's starting soon. And ideas doesn't grow in trees. xD


End file.
